L'amour nous donne toujours des secondes chances
by ScarletWidow22
Summary: Nunca pensé enamorarme de esta manera y superar la peor prueba para poder estar con la persona de la cual estas enamorada, pero con Natasha a mi lado, siento que puedo luchar contra todo


**Wanda's Pov**

Después de la muerte de Pietro me uní a The Avengers, lo hice para poder defender al mundo de dementes como Ultron. Mis poderes eran de gran ayuda para el equipo, mi campo de fuerza los ayudaba para evitar cualquier ataque, mi capacidad de leer mentes los beneficiaba para poder adelantarnos a los ataques de los enemigos. Al ser la menor del grupo, todos me protegían excepto Natasha, ella es la única que me veía como deseaba, me veía como toda una mujer, en combate, ella me ayudaba solamente cuando lo necesitaba porque sabía que me podía defender sola.

Tony Stark, a pesar de que me llevo mejor con él ahora, me trataba como si fuera una niña diciéndome a donde podía ir y a qué hora tenía que volver, me tenía como Rapunzel encerrada en una torre a la espera de la venida del príncipe azul para que la rescatara del dragón, en cierta manera llegó mi príncipe azul, con el único detalle de que mi caballero de brillante armadura era esa pelirroja que me vuelve loca, ella logró abrir la puerta de mi torre y tomó mi mano para poder escapar de mi carcelero.

Estar con Natasha es una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido en toda mi vida. Cada vez que me miraba, me sonreía, me abrazaba o me tomaba de la mano, sentía como el corazón se me aceleraba a tal punto de querer salirse de mi pecho para reunirse con el de ella. No le había dicho a ella lo que sentía por miedo a su reacción, no quería pensar que si ella se quisiera alejar de mí o peor aún, que la tuviera cerca pero que me ignorara, en ese momento estoy segura de que me moriría.

Recuerdo todas las oportunidades que tuve para decirle que estaba enamorada de ella, en donde cada vez que se lo iba a decir, surgía una emergencia o me arrepentía. La vez que se lo dije sucedió una tragedia.

 **-Flashback-**

Natasha y yo viajamos a National City a visitar a su amiga Alex y a la novia de ella Maggie, en donde también conocimos a la hermana de Alex, Kara y a su novia Lena. Tras presentarnos, decidimos ir a tomarnos un café para conocernos mejor. Estuvimos un rato riéndonos de las anécdotas de cada una, sobretodo de las aventuras de las hermanas Danvers, más que nada Alex contando historias de Kara, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara hasta el grado de esconderse en el cuello de Lena. De repente, escuchamos un alboroto y al darnos cuenta era un ejército liderado por la madre de Lena, Lillian, la cual lo hacía como venganza de que Lena no había dejado a Kara, la cual era un extraterrestre, razón por la cual odiaba Lillian hasta más no poder a Kara.

Todas tomamos nuestras posiciones de combate para poder evitar un ataque a la ciudad. Alex me sorprendió con su habilidad de pelea, claro, no tenía la agilidad que tiene Natasha, pero igualmente es impresionante verla en acción. Maggie con su pistola realiza disparos parecidos a los de Ojo de Halcón con su arco y flecha. Ver a Kara sobrevolando a los enemigos lanzándoles su visión de rayos caloríficos y su aliento de hielo, es casi como ver los ataques de Thor con su martillo, además de su inmunidad a las balas. Lena se colocó un anillo que le permitió convertirse en un Linterna Verde y poder pelear como Kara contra los enemigos. Mi campo de fuerza protegía a Alex y a Maggie de los ataques enemigos y mi poder de leer mentes le permitió a Kara y a Lena adelantarse a los ataques enemigos y poder atacarlos con sus mismas estrategias.

A pesar de que tengo tiempo luchando al lado de Natasha, siempre que la veo luchar me pongo a admirarla, como en ese momento, olvidé protegerme con mi campo de fuerza y un enemigo me disparó por la espalda. Caí en la carretera y pude ver de refilón a Natasha acercándose a mí, sentí como colocó mi cabeza sobre su regazo y acariciaba mi mejilla.

W: Natasha, yo quiero - Comencé a toser sangre –

N: No, no hables - Colocó su mano en mi cabello acariciándolo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos - No te esfuerces - Me susurró al oído –

W: Nece... necesito decirte que... - Casi no podía hablar, sentía que me estaba muriendo - Que te amo... te amo y yo... yo hubie... hubiera desea... deseado poder vivir este amor... este amor conti... contigo - Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían - Quiero que... quiero que seas feliz - Se me cerraban los ojos –

N: ¡No me hagas esto! - Gritó y todo se volvió negro –

 **-Fin Flashback –**

Acordarme de que casi muero todavía me provoca escalofríos aunque ya hayan pasado 4 años de eso. Volteo a ver a Natasha dormida con la espalda desnuda después de haber hecho el amor tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, pensar en eso me hace florecer una sonrisa, me levanto con dirección al balcón de nuestra habitación para observar la Luna, la cual fue mi confidente en relación a mis sentimientos hacia Natasha. Estuve un rato observándola si percatarme de nada a mi alrededor, hasta que sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y unos labios en mi nuca.

N: ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? - Me susurró al oído dándome la vuelta para quedar para quedar frente a ella –

W: Admiro la Luna y tú, ¿qué haces levantada? - Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello –

N: No te sentí en la cama y sentí miedo de que algo te hubiera sucedido - Le acaricié las mejillas y la besé con amor –

W: No me pasó nada - Ella recorrió mi cuerpo para asegurarse de que estaba bien - Estoy aquí y nadie me separará de tu lado, si ni siquiera la muerte pudo hacerlo - Me reí pero ella no lo hizo –

N: No juegues con eso, casi te perdí aquella vez y no planeo pasar por eso de nuevo - Me tomó de la cintura y me apretó hacia ella –

W: Lo lamento, si yo no me hubiera distraído no tendría esa cicatriz - Sentí que pasó su mano sobre ella y me estremecí –

N: No fue tu culpa - Me sonrió - No pensemos más en eso - Me acarició la mejilla - Vamos a acostarnos, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y amanecer contigo a mi lado - Tomó mi mano y nos fuimos hacia la cama –

W: Yo también deseo amanecer contigo estando entre tus brazos - Ella se acostó en la cama y me hizo recostarme sobre ella - Por esa razón, me casé contigo hace 2 años - Besó mi cabeza –

N: Nuestra mejor decisión después de casarnos, fue venirnos a vivir a este país - Levanté la mirada para mirar a Natasha a los ojos y sonreí –

W: Vivir en París, tener a la torre Eiffel enfrente y poderla ver desde nuestro balcón es un sueño hecho realidad - Le di un beso apasionado y Natasha cambió de posición colocándose encima mío –

N: Veo que alguien quiere demostrarme su amor otra vez - Le sonreí –

W: No más que tu mi amor - Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja –

N: Tienes razón mi amor - Tomó mis manos y las colocó por encima de mi cabeza - Te amo tanto - Besó mis labios –

W: Yo también te amo - Chupó mi cuello haciendo que gimiera de placer y ella sonriera –

Si tuviera que repetir todo para poder tener a Natasha conmigo como hasta ahora, lo volvería hacer porque la amo más que a mi vida y estoy segura de que ella me ama de la misma manera.

 **Fin**


End file.
